land_of_the_shadows_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ex-Princess Mikandi
Mikandi is the ex-princess of the cavernvixes, she is currently a Scavenger in the caverns Appearance Mikandi is an orange furred Cavernvix with Cyan markings, and a mane that fades from blue to green, which had been cut to somewhat resemble a Skyvix's when she had ran from the Caverns. Her princess scar had been scratched out by three long scars. She has scars that cover her back and front legs, and on the other side of her face, her eye is missing along with a large scar that came from a burn around her missing eye. She has a scar on her neck from a wolf attack that almost took her life, and a scar on her muzzle along with her tattered ears have been self inflicted. Personality In her youth, Mikandi was a bubbly, naive, happy vix that bounced whenever she walked. Now that she's older and realized that the surface wasn't the dreamland she thought it to be and being tortured, almost killed, and now forced to become pregnant by the BBGs, she's rather cold, cynical, and a bit skittish. She managed to go back to the caverns and is now the rank of a Scavenger Story She was adopted by Obiski at a young age after being given up by her mother Mira. After many years of abuse from her adoptive father she ran to the surface after discovering the truth about her heritage. She briefly was a commoner in the Sky Kingdom, then traveled around with some hybrids, constantly being attacked by The Sparks, a now disbanded gang of Flamevixes. After The Tsunamis, a gang of Aquavixes who capture and sell hidden kingdom vixes, killed her hybrid friends she went insane, killing Amethyst and several other vixes. She was dragged out of her insanity by being attacked by a wolf and somehow surviving, being rescued by a traveling group of mercenaries. After running into Rhonii and learning she was apparently good now, she ran off again and was caught by The Tsunamis, later sold to the BBG, A group of pure vixes who specialize in breeding Cavernvixes, and forced to mate with a white cavern male. She refused at first, but after being tortured she was forced into compliance. After breaking out of the BBG, she ran back to the caverns and became a scavenger Relationships Indiru Her adoptive father. He would often abuse her mentally and sometimes, physically Obiski Her adoptive mother. While Obiski loved her dearly and never meant her any harm, she didn't catch the abuse Indiru was giving Mikandi, which caused Mikandi to have some ill thoughts about her Kindiro Her adoptive older brother. While she was in the caverns, she would love to annoy him. Now that she's not, she looks back and finds him an idiot for trying so hard to prove himself to Indiru Zarkaia Her biological sister. She loves her very much, even though they haven't had too much interaction since they've found each other Mira While Mira is deceased, she has visited Mikandi's dreams quite often, even showing up when Mikandi is near death Kandu Kandu is deceased, and has only had one interaction with his daughter when she had briefly died from a wold attack. Rhonii Even though Rhonii is her aunt, she shows a great dislike for her, and for good reasons given Rhonii is the most infamous serial killer of the Cavernvixes Trivia - Mikandi was originally going to be Obiski and Indiru's biological child, and a splitting image of Obiski - Mikandi is shorter than most cavernvixes - In her youth, she normally used words like "Sady Sad" and other childish things Quotes - ''"..So then I was all sady sad and ran up onto the surface and was like, Wow!.." ''Mikandi to describing how she first came to the surface after escaping Indiru's abuse, leading to her regularly sneaking up onto the surface Gallery Category:Cavernvixes